


Do Robots Dream of Electric Vampires?

by wonderminterplus



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Permanently Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of NOS-4-A2/XR related drabbles I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Predator

NOS-4-A2 knew his place in the universe. He was a predator. A creation that seemed to be made to stalk the dark and take down prey. In a way, he supposed that what he was indeed made to do. Made to take down Star Command, or in particular Buzz Lightyear. 

So it was humorous that he found more interesting prey even before meeting the man he was suppose to destroy, face to face. XR, or as NOS-4-A2 preferred to call him, little one, became his focus. Something about the little robot brought out more of the predator in NOS-4-A2. His attempts at humor to mask his fears, the way he moved... all of those things just lit up the hunting programming.

Yet, there was still something NOS-4-A2 had yet to figure out. Though he loved to hunt down his little one, terrify him, he couldn't bring himself to truly end the hunt. One time he had almost accidentally done just that. Never did he think he thank an organic for stopping his attack.

After that, he was more careful. His little one didn't know it, but he was near a lot more often then Star Command believed. More then one thug had been scared off during missions when they threatened the little one's function. NOS-4-A2 saw to that. He also made sure his little one never knew he was doing that.

No one would get in the way of the game he and his little one was involved in. NOS-4-A2 was sure in some part of his processor that one day, his little one would realize just what he truly was hunting for.


	2. Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XR finds a chase by Nos-4-A2 leading to something much different then he thought it would.

His wings glowing with red energy Nos-4-A2 was on the move again. His target was less then happy about how fast Nos-4-A2 was moving.

“Not good, not good.” XR chanted to himself as his built in rocket wings kept him moving through the air.

More then once he nearly slammed into an over hang of a building or a hover vehicle. Swearing from the operators of the hover vehicles followed after those close calls. That was followed by more swearing or cries of surprise as Nos-4-A2 avoided the same obstacles moments later.

Taking a corner a little less sharp then XR would have liked, he was franticly calling for his team members again into his communicator. Where were they? At this rate Nos-4-A2 was going to catch up.

He should have been paying attention because moments later he found himself hitting and tangled up in a banner that had been set up between the buildings. For what, XR didn’t know. Right now he didn’t care considering now the energy vampire had finally caught up.

“Uh.. heh. Hi?” XR said, putting on a fake smile, though he could not hide the worry behind it.

Nos-4-A2 hovered there, looking into XR’s optics.

“Now that you are holding still…” Nos-4-A2 said, causing XR to cringe as he was no expecting the dreaded bite to come. “You will watch.”

XR wasn’t sure to be more confused with why Nos-4-A2 wasn’t biting him or on just what Nos-4-A2 had meant by that. Before XR couldn’t even respond though, Nos-4-A2 flew away.

At least, XR thought he was flying away at first. It turned out Nos-4-A2 was only flying upwards over the buildings to get open air. The energy vampire seemed to be going over something in his processor before suddenly he was moving again.

Others would probably think he lost his processor if he described what followed as a form of dance, but it looked that way to XR. A series of complicated twists, twirls, and dips in the air were Nos-4-A2’s next movements. And most baffling to XR was that Nos-4-A2 would glance at him time to time.

XR nearly didn’t notice when Mira showed up.

“XR, are you okay?” Mira asked, flying up to XR.

“Huh? Oh yeah.. I’m fine. But I’m not sure if he is.” XR said, pointing up at Nos-4-A2 who had not noticed Mira yet.

Mira glanced up and frowned. For a moment she was as confused as XR was. The movements however reminded her of something she had seen before. It took a few moments more for it to click.

“XR, I know this sounds silly but I think that Nos-4-A2 may be trying to woo you.” Mira said.

“What? Why would you think that?” XR asked.

“It’s not exactly the same display of course but the way he’s flying reminds me of these birds on Tangea who do that kind of display to attract a mate.” Mira replied.

XR huffed slightly.

“Let me guess, one of them pecks the other to death after mating or something gross like that.” XR grumbled.

“Actually, the birds in question mate for life.” Mira said.

Nos-4-A2, either done with the display or noticing Mira, suddenly dove down and came to a stop in front of XR. Before Mira could tell Nos-4-A2 to back off, Nos-4-A2 reached a hand out to XR.

“Did it please you, little one?” Nos-4-A2 asked.

XR didn’t get a chance to reply as suddenly Buzz and Booster were on the scene, firing their lasers on sight of Nos-4-A2. As Nos-4-A2 roared and to Buzz’s and Boosters shock, retreated instead of trying to fight, XR looked to Mira.

“Not one word about what happened. Just… not one word.” XR said.

Mira just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Staying in the shadows was a necessity when hunting for prey. Something XR was having a hard time keeping in processor for one reason or another. Perhaps it was because he was still use to his old life that was full of light and noise. Something NOS-4-A2 knew he would have to break XR out of.

He hadn’t foresaw how hard that would be when he first turned XR into an energy vampire. The little robot seemed eager enough to learn. In fact he was waiting when NOS-4-A2 had came out of his coffin. The problem seemed to be that XR was just not particularly programmed for hunting. Still bless his circuit board he tried.

One such night of hunting was turning into another disaster. A lone robot was patrolling the streets. Perfect prey for two hungry energy vampires. NOS-4-A2 had to hold himself from swooping down immediately. XR would not learn if he did all the hunting for him after all. From their spot on the building ledge up above NOS-4-A2 nodded a signal to XR.

XR quickly spread out his bat wing shaped jet pack wings and swooped down. Or at least he attempted to do so until he met the clothes line he had not seen before taking off. He yelped as became tangled in it. NOS-4-A2 just put his hands to his face and shook his head.

XR eventually untangled himself from the clothesline, hitting the ground with a thump. The thump alerted the robot they had been stalking. It turned, startled, up until he saw XR.

“Geez. Don’t sneak up on a bot. Nearly made my systems stop for a moment.” the robot said.

XR made an attempt to salvage this hunt and hissed at the bigger robot in an attempt to still look intimidating. 

“What is this? Some type of joke?” the robot asked.

XR was failing big time. It was painful to watch. NOS-4-A2 sighed and rubbed at where his temple would be located if he possessed one. That and the fact the prey would get away if he did not act was why he stepped in.

He swooped down on the robot with a snarl. The robot shrieked when he felt the weight of the energy vampire on his back. XR expected to see his dark master drain the robot there and then. Instead NOS-4-A2 dug his talons into one of the joints of the robot frame, pulling it out of it’s socket. Only then as the robot screamed in pain did he let go.

For a moment nothing happened. NOS-4-A2 just hovered there, watching their prey. The robot looked up with optics hopeful. Perhaps he wouldn’t go offline this night.

“Run.” NOS-4-A2 hissed. “As well as you can anyways. Do try to provide at least a bit of a challenge to my little one if you will.”

The robot’s expression changed to horror as it dawned on him that he had been crippled for a purpose. XR’s optics glew brightly now, looking forward to this chase. 

“I suggest you start running now. Because i’m letting him loose at the count of ten.”

Fear pumping oil through his systems the robot ran. NOS-4-A2 glance down at XR and smirked.

“What is that cute little trick to counting you use… oh yes. one, two, skip a few, nine, ten.”

XR grinned and took to the air after the robot. The robot was hardly a block away when XR came across him. NOS-4-A2 had crippled him well as he was forced to drag his useless foot. XR’s shadow came over him and robot tried to hurry faster even he knew it was useless. XR came sailing down onto the robot. He hissed and sank his metal fangs in deep.

When NOS-4-A2 arrived moments later XR had half drained the robot that weakly twitched, it’s optics dimming. 

“Do you want the rest?” XR asked NOS-4-A2 as he looked up at his master.

“No. You have earned this one. I dare say we can get you up to proper hunting skills yet.” NOS-4-A2 said.

XR smiled at the praise and finished off his first victim.


	4. A Moment of Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A piece for an Redeemed! Nos-4-A2 universe. Drac-2-La is my oc.

Something roused XR from his nightly recharge one night. It wasn’t the din of battle or the shriek of an alarm. Rather it was the silence. It occurred to him that it was far too silent in here. Too silent for a room that was suppose to have two robots occupying it.

In moments XR knew NOS-4-A2 was gone again. It didn’t surprise XR really. NOS was modeled after a vampire of old Earth lore. Only made sense he had a thing for being a night owl.Even so, more then one ranger had complained of NOS late night journeys around Star Command.

Another thing XR couldn’t blame anyone for. Trust was a hard thing to earn. And different people came to trust certain people at different rates. Buzz for example, still clearly didn’t trust NOS. So he didn’t like NOS traveling the halls at night.

Thing was, XR knew now that NOS would have a particular destination. With his processor still working to catch up, XR wheeled down to the newly built section by the LGMS. Commander Nebula preferred to think of it as a safe haven for a developing AI technology. XR just thought of it was his and NOS’s son’s nursery.

Technically Drac-2-la wasn’t their kid in the biological sense as they were not biological creatures. But the LGMs had created him with XR and Nos’s intention that this robot would be their child. Leave it to the LGMs to use developing AI experimental technology in their kid of course. An technology that allowed his processor to learn and grown like a biological child.

Nebula had not approved any of this.

XR wheeled into the darkened Nursery and found NOS-4-A2 quite easily. He was hovering over the small bed Drac-2-la was charging in. If anything Drac-2-la took after Nos in the fact he was winged. However, he was also built in the shape of a small bat with a plug shaped tail. Whoever he truly took after, he was adorable.

NOS had not noticed XR yet. So XR waited a moment to watch NOS reach out to Drac, one of his talons that could easily cut into steel, lightly reach to Drac’s tiny fingers. Drac took hold in his recharge state, and NOS smiled lightly.

“Better not let anyone see you getting soft.” XR said finally.

NOS whirled about, hissing. XR’s spark felt a fleeting moment of fear until NOS stopped, recognition in his optics.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were there and I was next to my..our, child and-”

“Remind me to not sneak up on you.” XR said in his way of telling NOS it was fine.

He wheeled over to the side of the bed and looked down to Drac as well.

“Hard to believe he’s ours… isn’t it?” XR asked.

“Not too hard to believe. I hear from Booster that he loves to hiss whenever Lightyear steps into the room.” NOS said with a grin.

XR frowned.

“Okay. First you should start calling him Buzz. And also, you didn’t teach him that, did you?”

NOS shook his head.

“No. I had nothing to do with that. It seems to be a happy coincidence.” NOS chuckled.

“Buzz is never going to trust you at this rate you know.” XR sighed.

“I didn’t change my life philosophy for Lightyear. I changed it for you.”

“That could be almost thought of as romantic.” XR said.

NOS smiled a bit.

“I suppose it could be.”  
The two fell silent then, watching their child recharge. The morning found them in recharge mode next to the crib.


End file.
